des tensions s'apaisent
by dexash
Summary: un shepp dex de plus . enfin, un demi... j ai mis M quand même pour les âmes sensibles. bonne lecture!je sais j avais mis histoire complète , mais j ai quand même fait une petite suite
1. Chapter 1

_Je sais que je vais me faire tuer par certains , mais voilà encore un SheppDex._

_J'y peux rien si c'est le fantasme de certaines ..._

_Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne touche absolument rien._

_On retrouve Héléa , mon perso de « retrouvailles »._

_Bonne lecture !_

_Ps : merci meow qui a corrigé mes fautes_

Les coups pleuvaient. Portés de plus en plus rapidement, ils restaient extrêmement précis malgré la vitesse. Deux jeunes femmes se battaient, arrêtant leurs coups quelques millimètres seulement avant de toucher l'autre, comme une chorégraphie bien réglée. Ceci sous le regard de deux jeunes soldats d'environ vingt ans. Les regards des hommes étaient admiratifs.

Elles s'arrêtèrent et se tournèrent vers eux.

« Ceci était juste une petite démonstration. Dans quelques semaines, vous devrez être capable de tenir tête à l'une d'entre nous. »

Petite démonstration ? Leur tenir tête ? Là l'admiration avait fait place à l'effarement. Comment se battre au corps à corps de façon équitable contre deux jeunes femmes, dont l'une avait échappé aux Wraiths pendant des années, et l'autre se battait depuis son plus jeune âge… ?

« Mais si, vous y arriverez. A demain, messieurs. »

Ils sortirent sous le regard des deux jeunes femmes, qui sourirent une fois la porte refermée.

« Les pauvres ! On a dû leur faire peur… »

« Oui, mais il le faut…Et puis, cela va les motiver… »

Elles rangèrent consciencieusement leurs affaires, puis allèrent se changer.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elles se retrouvaient au mess, devant un bon petit-déjeuner.

Héléa secoua ses longs cheveux qu'elle avait laissé dénoués.

« Ça fait du bien une bonne douche ! »

« Oui » sourit Teyla.

Elles commencèrent à manger puis Héléa s'arrêta, la cuillère en l'air.

« Teyla ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Tu trouves pas que John est bizarre, en ce moment ? »

« Si. Mais Ronon n'est pas mieux. »

« Je sais. Il a de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler en ce moment. Il est agressif… »

« Comme John » termina Teyla.

Elles échangèrent un regard qui fit bien comprendre à l'autre qu'elles en connaissaient chacune la raison.

« Pas ici » articula silencieusement Héléa.

Elles finirent de manger en devisant de choses et d'autres, puis sortirent du mess pour se rendre sur l'un des embarcadères.

L'une comme l'autre, elles appréciaient de se retrouver ici. Hors des périodes de débarquement du Dédale, l'endroit était très calme, et leur permettait de profiter du calme et de l'apaisement procuré par les vagues se brisant sur le quai.

« Comment va Ethan ? » commença Teyla. « Voilà quelques jours que je ne l'ai pas vu… »

« Et Carson ? » riposta Héléa.

Elles rirent ensemble. Depuis quelques semaines, ils formaient deux couples, Héléa et Ethan, qui avaient sympathisé dès l'arrivée de la jeune femme sur Atlantis, et Teyla et Carson, que se côtoyer avaient amené à se rapprocher. Ils avaient d'ailleurs prévu de passer quelques jours ensemble sur le continent, là où ils n'auraient pas à se cacher car ils voulaient être discrets.

« D'ailleurs tiens, je voulais proposer à Ronon de se joindre à nous… » lacha Héléa.

« Oups »

« Quoi ? »

« Ben, je voulais inviter John… »

« Aie »

Les deux jeunes femmes, confidentes respectives de Ronon et John, savaient très ce qui se passait. Les deux hommes étaient attirés l'un par l'autre, et refusaient de l'admettre. John se cachait derrière son passé de « Don Juan » et derrière la fameuse loi du « Don't ask, don't tell », Ronon ne voulait pas reconnaître qu'il était attiré par son supérieur.

« Au moins, Ronon accepte le fait d'être bisexuel…ce n'est pas le cas de John… »

« Hé bien d'après ce que Ethan m'a raconté, sur Terre l'homosexualité est beaucoup plus mal vue qu'ici… »

« C'est idiot. »

« Je sais »

Elles soupirèrent de concert.

« Faut faire quelque chose. »

« Je suis d'accord, mais quoi ? »

« Tu pourrais convaincre Ronon de lui parler ? »

« Je sais pas. Tu connais la bête… »

« Les éloigner l'un de l'autre quelques jours…Les rendre jaloux »

« D'abord, il faut leur dire que c'est réciproque. Ronon sera peut être moins réticent … »

« D'accord. Mais faut vraiment qu'on fasse quelque chose, parce que les missions deviennent invivables…avec toute cette tension »

Leurs deux radios grésillèrent en même temps.

_« Héléa ? »_

« Carson »

_« Que se passe-t-il ? »_

« Tu peux passer à l'infirmerie ? »

_« Bien sur j'arrive. Héléa terminé. »_

Elle se releva et se rendit alors compte que Teyla en avait fait autant.

« C'est bizarre…Ethan m'a appelé »

« Tiens. Moi c'est ton homme… »

« Tu vas où ? »

« A l'infirmerie. »

« Tiens moi aussi. Il m'a dit qu'il y était bloqué et qu'il avait un message pour toi… »

« Ils nous préparent un coup foireux ces deux là… »

« Viens on y va. On va vite savoir. »

Les deux hommes le médecin et le soldat, étaient ensemble à l'infirmerie. Ils furent surpris de les voir arriver ensemble, surprise qui s'effaça vite après explications.

« On vous a appelé, parce qu'on voulait vous parler. »

« A toutes les deux. »

« Ah ? Et de quoi ? » lança Héléa, vaguement inquiète.

« De Ronon. »

« Et John. »

Elles éclatèrent de rire, sou les regards interloqués des deux hommes.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est justement ce dont on parlait … »

« Ben ça tombe bien, alors.. » sourit Carson, rebaptisé Nourson.

« Il faut faire quelques chose. »

« On est d'accord. » fit Héléa.

« Vous, ils vous écoutent… Vous ne pouvez pas les convaincre ? »

Et la discussion continua. Une demi-heure plus tard, un semblant de plan était établi.

Tous quittèrent l'infirmerie pour vaquer à leurs occupations. Les deux femmes partirent ensemble, voir le Dr Weir. Elles avaient besoin de son autorisation pour emprunter un Jumper. Les vacances étaient pour bientôt et il leur fallait aller voir les athosiens.

« Dr Weir ? »

« Oui. »

« Excusez nous, pourrions nous emprunter un Jumper ? Pour aller sur le continent. »

« Je croyais que tout était prévu et planifié pour vos vacances… »

« Oui mais… »

Allons bon, ces deux-là avaient quelque chose derrière la tête.

« Expliquez moi. »

Ainsi fut-il fait. Un quart d'heure plus tard, elles quittaient le bureau directorial avec l'approbation et même le soutien du Dr Weir.

« J'en ai marre des tensions moi aussi. »

Elles retrouvèrent au hangar à Jumpers leur chauffeur, le sergent Walterman. Héléa le connaissait bien, il faisait partie de l'équipe d'Ethan, qui l'avait amené sur Atlantis.

« Bonjour Walt ! »

« Bonjour Héléa. Bonjour Teyla ; Où va-t-on ? »

« Sur le continent s'il vous plaît. »

« Très bien »

Quarante minutes plus tard, elles étaient assaillies de toute part par les enfants athosiens qui voulaient tous les embrasser.

Laissant un sergent enchanté de jouer avec eux, elles allèrent voir Charin. La vieille femme qui avait élevé Teyla était ravie de les voir. Lorsqu'Héléa était arrivée, elle l'avait accueillie à bras ouverts. Teyla en avait été ravie.

« Bonjour mes chéries »

« Bonjour Charin » dirent-elles en choeur.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Voilà à peine deux jours que vous êtes venues. Vos vacances sont avancées ? »

« Non, en fait nous voulions te demander quelque chose. »

Et les deux jeunes d'expliquer la situation à l'aïeule.

L'ancienne hocha la tête.

« Vous avez raison, mes chéries. Si ces deux-là peuvent avoir une chance d'être heureux, il faut les aider. »

« Donc il nous faut une de plus. »

« Je verrai cela avec Hallign. Ne vous inquiétez pas »

Les deux jeunes femmes remercièrent chaleureusement Charin et allèrent voir où était passé leur sergent, pour lui dire qu'elles passeraient la journée sur le continent, et qu'il était le bienvenu qu'il le voulait.

Il accepta sans difficultés, et retourna voir les enfants, enchantés d'avoir un nouveau compagnon de jeu.

« Sergent ! » l'appela Héléa. « Charin nous invite à manger. Vous venez dans une heure ? »

Il acquiesça et retourna à ses jeux.

La journée s'écoula agréablement, entre visites, jeux, et contrôles pour Teyla qui était restée la chef des Athosiens.

Lorsqu'elles retournèrent sur Atlantis, elles filèrent rejoindre leurs compagnons respectifs. Des deux côtés le même échange :

« Mission accomplie ! »

« Et pour les emmener ? »

« Elizabeth va les y forcer. »

Le lendemain, après que Teyla et elle eurent donné leur première leçon aux deux soldats, Héléa vit arriver Ronon en salle d'entraînement.

« Un petit combat ? »

« Si tu veux. Tu m'as tout l'air d'avoir besoin de te vider la tête. »

Une heure plus tard, ils y étaient encore. Il avait eu raison. Cela l'aidait à se vider la tête, à ne plus penser à ce lieutenant-colonel qui occupait bien trop souvent ses pensées.

Et vlan ! cette seconde d'inattention avait permis à Héléa de le balayer comme un fétu de paille, alors qu'il faisait trente centimètres et trente kilos de plus qu'elle.

Héléa soupira, et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

« Ronon… »

« faut que tu fasses quelque chose là, ça devient préoccupant… et franchement gênant. D'autant plus que tu n'es pas le seul à être comme ça… »

« Grmph »

« Il est dans le même état que toi… »

« Grmph »

« Les grognements c'est pas efficace comme moyen de communication, tu le sais ? »

« J'ai pas envie. »

Là, Héléa s'énerva.

« Tu parles que t'as pas envie ! Tu en CREVES d'envie ! Tu as peur c'est tout ! »

« Non »

Elle se baissa à sa hauteur.

« Regarde moi dans les yeux et dis moi que tu n'as pas peur. Peur qu'il te rejette. »

Le duel des prunelles sombres dura à peine quelques secondes, puis l'homme détourna les yeux.

Héléa secoua la tête et le laissa là.

La même scène ou presque, se répéta deux heures plus tard, mais les protagonistes étaient différents.

« John ? »

« Oui Teyla ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Tu le sais bien… »

« Oui, mais je ne comprends pas ce qui te retient… »

« Je ne suis pas gay, bon sang ! » cria-t-il soudain.

« Mais je ne te dis pas le contraire… Je te dis que Ronon te plaît. Ose dire le contraire » le défia Teyla en plongeant les yeux bruns dans les iris foncés du Colonel.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu veux m'entendre le dire ? Oui je suis attiré par Ronon ! » Continua-t-il en criant. « Et le pire, c'est que cela ne s'arrête pas au physique… » dit-il plus bas, en s'effondrant, la tête dans les mains.

« Et bien il faut lui parler. Parce que la tension qu'il y a entre vous devient insupportable. Même Rodney s'en rend compte…Et Elizabeth aussi. Elle va finir par séparer l'équipe. D'ailleurs, elle n'attend plus qu'un mot de moi ou Héléa pour vous mettre dans d'autres équipes »

« Quoi ? Elizabeth séparerait la flag team ?»

« Oui » C'était faux, mais John n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

Teyla le laissa là, et s'en alla silencieusement.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Ethan et Héléa discutaient de l'affaire…sans savoir que chacun dans leur quartier, il se tournaient et retournaient, n'arrivant pas à dormir.

Le premier, Ronon se leva et se rendit sur le balcon le plus proche de ses quartiers. Il s'y rendait souvent, depuis quelques temps, mais ce soir-là, la place était occupée : Ethan et Héléa s'y trouvaient. Ethan le vit le premier et lui fit signe de venir les rejoindre.

« Salut Ronon » le salua-t-il.

Ronon s'assit près d'eux. Il aurait voulu parler à Héléa, mais il lui répugnait de séparer le couple. Déjà qu'ils ne se voyaient pas beaucoup.

Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées Héléa lui dit soudain « Il sait », désignant Ethan qui était allongé, la tête sur ses jambes.

Allons bon, comme si ce n'était pas assez gênant. Il a fallu qu'elle en parle à tout le monde.

« Ronon, si elle m'en parlé c'était pour en savoir plus sur la loi de l'armée… »

C'était bien Héléa ça. Toujours à se renseigner pour tout vérifier…

« Et puis, je ne juge personne moi… mais j'ai bien remarqué que vous étiez pas très… faciles à vivre…ces temps-ci… Avec le colonel Sheppard en plus…»

« Quoi le colonel ? »

« Et bien… » Il s'interrompit, regardant Héléa. « Il est lui aussi… assez … perturbé parce ce qu'il ressent. »

« Ah. » Le cœur du grand Runner battait à tout rompre. Héléa le lui avait dit, mais il n'y avait pas cru. Quel intérêt aurait Ethan Lorne à lui mentir ?

« Tu lui plais, Ronon, je te l'ai dit. Et pour ce qui est de cette foutue loi, lui n'a aucune excuse. Elle n'a aucune valeur ici. La seule chose qui vous retient, ce sont vos foutues peurs.»

« Les autres… » balbutia Ronon.

« Mais les autres tu t'en moques. Tu as une chance de trouver le bonheur, la laisse pas passer. Et puis, tes amis ne te jugeront pas. Au contraire, ils seront heureux pour toi. »

« C'est clair et net » assura Ethan.

Cet homme là était un homme bien, se disait Ronon. Il était heureux qu'Héléa ait retrouvé sa joie de vivre auprès de lui. Ces deux là étaient vraiment très amoureux, cela se voyait.

« Toi aussi tu y as droit » dit doucement Héléa.

« Hum ? »

« Au bonheur… »

John, silencieusement debout dans le couloir, était touché par ce que disait le couple. Ne pouvant lui non pas trouver le sommeil, il s'était levé avec l'intention d'aller prendre l'air. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de les espionner mais il avait entendu une bonne partie de leur conversation.

Il avança, feignant la nonchalance et la surprise. Sentant une présence, Héléa tourna la tête.

« Bonsoir John »

« Bonsoir. » Il alla s'appuyer contre la rambarde.

Sentant qu'ils étaient de trop, Héléa fit signe à Ethan de se lever.

Plantant un baiser sur la joue de Ronon, elle lui souffla « Bonne chance ! » avant de s'éclipser. Ethan se contenta de lui serrer amicalement l'épaule mais ce seul geste suffit à Ronon pour sentir son soutien.

John et Ronon restèrent seuls, John toujours appuyé sur la rambarde.

« On a comme un problème… »

« Grmph »

« Commence pas Ronon, j'ai horreur de parler tout seul »

Ledit Ronon réfléchissait. Après tout, ils avaient raison tous.

« La solution dépend de toi… » fit il en se levant doucement, pour aller se placer juste derrière John.

Celui-ci surpris, se retourna. Le cœur de Ronon battait si fort qu'il se dit que John devait l'entendre. Il aurait peut être du s'y prendre autrement, mais Ronon et prudence ne faisaient pas bon ménage…

« Tu me plais, voilà tout. Je sais, je ne devrais pas, tu es mon supérieur, tu es un homme, chez vous c'est mal vu, mais voilà je n'y peux rien c'est comme ça… » commença doucement le Runner.

« Tais-toi. » le coupa le militaire.

Le visage de Ronon se ferma. Il allait s'éloigner quand…

« Attend. J'ai longtemps cru que je n'aimais que les femmes. Mais ces dernières semaines … ça a changé… »

Il attendait, tremblant presque. Il s'approcha doucement, près, toujours plus près. John aurait pu se décaler sans problèmes, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Ronon étant plus grand que lui de quelques centimètres, il devait lever la tête pour le regarder. Il était comme hypnotisé par ces prunelles brunes où il voyait déferler un tourbillon d'émotions et sentiments divers.

Il regardait ce visage s'approcher du sien, jusqu'à ce que des lèvres chaudes et douces se posent sur les siennes. Il entrouvrit là bouche, laissant le passage à une langue taquine et caressante.

_Nom de Dieu qu'est ce que c'est bon !_

Et John se mit à répondre avec fougue au baiser, ce qui emplit le Runner de joie. Ils étaient désormais collés l'un à l'autre, et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils restèrent un moment silencieux.

Puis ils recommencèrent, encore et encore, semblant en pas se rassasier l'un de l'autre. Puis ils allèrent s'asseoir et parlèrent longtemps, avant de se séparer sur un dernier baiser.

Le lendemain, Teyla et Héléa, curieuses, allèrent réveiller respectivement John et Ronon.

Héléa frappa à la porte de l'ex-Runner. Après quelques instants, elle entendit un bruit de draps froissés. Cela l'étonna, car généralement il était debout bien avant elle. Puis la porte s'ouvrit. Ronon l'accueillit en boxer, des cernes inimaginables mais un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle lui sauta au coup en éclatant de rire.

Lorsqu'elle le lâcha, elle s'écarta.

« Si je n'étais pas heureuse avec Ethan, j'aurais tenté ma chance »

Il fallait avouer que Ronon avait un corps magnifique.

« Bon allez dépêche toi. Ethan nous attend. »

« Grmph »

Elle rit encore en se laissant tomber sur son lit, pendant qu'il allait se préparer.

De son côté, Teyla avait eu autant de mal à sortir John du lit. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent face à face dans un couloir, les deux femmes avancèrent ensemble, laissant les deux hommes côte à côte.

John profita d'un détour d'un renfoncement pour plaquer Ronon contre le mur et l'embrasser fougueusement.

Ils se sentaient seuls au monde. Mais un raclement de gorge les ramena sur terre. Ils se séparèrent, pour se trouver face à quatre sourires jusqu'aux oreilles. Héléa, Ethan, Carson et Teyla les regardaient, morts de rire.

« Vous venez manger ? »

Ils sourirent et rejoignirent les quatre autres. Attrapant Teyla et Héléa par le cou, ils leur plantèrent un baiser sonore sur chaque joue, une manière comme une autre de les remercier. Ils étaient heureux, tout simplement.

Les quelques jours les séparant des vacances passèrent très vite. Ayant mis Elizabeth et Rodney au courant, ils avaient été enchantés d'obtenir leur soutien. La leader de l'expédition les avait d'ailleurs étonné en leur disant qu'elle les envoyait avec Teyla et Héléa en vacances.

La dernière soirée qu'ils passèrent sur Atlantis fut joyeuse. Ils la passèrent à jouer au billard – cadeau du Général O'neill - et à discuter. Il était très tard lorsque les trois couples de séparèrent.

Au milieu de la nuit Ronon se réveilla. Pas habitué à avoir quelqu'un dans son lit, un mouvement de John lové contre lui l'avait réveillé.

Il se dit qu'il avait eu de la chance et le bonheur à venir le fit se rendormir le sourire aux lèvres.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les six un peu avant midi, au hangar à Jumper. John, venant avec eux, ils n'avaient plus besoin de chauffeur pour le Jumper.

Ils furent accueillis avec chaleur par les athosiens, en particulier par Charin. Après avoir terminé leurs tentes, ils se rendirent au bord de l'océan ou ils se baignèrent une grande partie de l'après-midi.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent, ils eurent la surprise de voir que leurs tentes avaient été meublées de façon typiquement athosienne. Une grande paillasse occupait chacune d'entre elle, avec plusieurs bougies, et quelques poteries et tentures, qui étaient – selon Charin et Hallign – des cadeaux. Ils participèrent à la veillée, puis chacun rentra « chez soi ». Ronon ferma l'entrée de la tente, puis vint se coucher près de John, ayant auparavant soufflé la bougie.

Il sentit soudain une main glisser le long de son torse, puis venir se perdre bien plus bas.

« John ? C'est pas ma main… »

« Chhhht »

« Comment ça chut ? Tu… » Il se tut, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement.

Il ferma les yeux, savourant les vagues de plaisir que son amant, désormais à cheval sur lui, faisait naître au plus profond de son être.

Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus, il renversa les rôles.

Il en fut ainsi une partie de la nuit, et l'aube les vit s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre épuisés mais heureux après leur première nuit d'amour.


	2. Chapter 2

_Suite et fin _

_Syla : ze t aimeeeeuh pour avoir eu le courage de relire ces dix pages avec moi. Merci !_

_Les persos ne sont pas à moi, je ne touche rien pour cette fic._

_Les critiques, commentaires, louanges, idées, défis et autres, c'est en bas a gauche (« submit a review »)_

_Bonne lecture !_

Les vacances passèrent comme un rêve pour les trois couples.

La discrétion était un choix pour eux.

Mais les athosiens les avaient adopté sans restriction et les six atlantes étaient plus heureux que jamais.

Tous étaient un peu tristes en voyant leur dernière soirée arriver. Mais la cité ne pouvait se passer longtemps de son chef militaire, de son chef scientifique, et de la flag team en même temps.

Pour « fêter » leur départ, les athosiens avaient secrètement organisé une grande veillée où tous étaient présents.

Charin, sous prétexte de menues réparations dans sa tente, et de besoin de bois et autres plantes pour ses décoctions, les avaient tenus occupés tous les six tout l'après-midi, aidée en cela par Jinto et ses amis.

Lorsque les six amis, entourés des enfants, émergèrent de la forêt les bras chargés, ils ne se doutèrent de rien. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations l'air de rien, et les athosiens attendirent bien sagement qu'ils se rendent tous les six à la plage pour commencer à installer les tables pour les festivités.

Pendant ce temps, inconscients de tous ces préparatifs qui se faisaient derrière leur dos, les six amis avaient entamés une partie de beach-volley endiablée. Ronon s'était joint aux deux jeunes femmes, contre John, Ethan, et Carson.

La souplesse des deux filles alliée à la haute taille de Ronon faisaient des merveilles. Les trois hommes furent battus à plate couture. Ils conclurent leur après-midi par une bonne demi-heure de baignade, à laquelle ils mirent fin en voyant le soleil décliner.

Les nuits étaient fraîches, aussi firent ils un détour pour se changer, avant de retrouver Charin, qui les avait invités à dîner.

Arrivant devant la tente de Charin, ils furent surpris de trouver la vieille femme debout, devant l'entrée, avec le sourire.

« Venez mes chéries » fit elle en faisant signe à Teyla et Héléa de la suivre. « Non, vous attendez là » indiqua-t-elle aux quatre hommes intrigués.

Et les trois femmes réapparurent une dizaine de minutes plus tard, revêtues de somptueuses robes. Ethan et Carson restèrent bouche bée en les voyant revenir, et ce n'est qu'aux coups de coude discrets de Ronon et John qu'ils reprirent leurs esprits.

« Waaah ! Vous êtes… »

« Je crois qu'ils vous trouvent superbes, toutes les deux », sourit John

Charin ne manquait pas d'allure, elle non plus. Malgré son age elle avait conservé une élégance et un maintien certain.

« Nous sommes attendus », déclara la vieille dame en leur montrant l'ensemble de flambeaux qui avaient été plantés.

Ethan et Carson, tendirent leur bras à Teyla et Héléa, tandis que Ronon et John encadraient Charin.

A leur arrivée, un silence religieux s'établit. Les six atlantes étaient gênés, car tous les observaient.

Charin leur indiqua d'un geste leur place, et tous s'assirent une fois que John l'ait conduite à la sienne.

Alors que tous devisaient gaiement, Halign se leva, et vint se placer aux côtés de Charin. Réclamant le silence, il commença.

« Nous savons que vous devez repartir demain sur Atlantis, aussi nous avons voulu fêter à notre manière votre départ… »

Son discours les toucha beaucoup et ils furent encore plus touchés lorsqu'ils reçurent les présents des athosiens.

Héléa et Teyla reçurent une robe chacune, Charin ajoutant discrètement que celles qu'elles portaient leur appartenaient désormais. Les quatre hommes se virent offrir une veste, chacune d'elle allant parfaitement à son heureux nouveau possesseur.

Tous les six reçurent de menus cadeaux provenant de Jinto et ses amis, qui leur assurèrent les avoir fabriqués eux-mêmes : une bourse, un fourreau pour un couteau, auquel s'ajoutait deux petits crochets, qui intriguèrent Ronon. Pendant qu'il se demandait quelle pouvait bien être leur utilité, trois jeunes gens s'approchèrent d'eux, et déposèrent silencieux et souriants un petit paquet devant chacun d'eux.

« Halign ! » gronda faussement Teyla.

« C'est beaucoup trop » renchérit Héléa.

« Ouvrez-les.. »

Ils découvrirent avec enchantement, un couteau, et des morceaux de métal acérés en forme d'étoiles.

« Des étoiles de jet ! » dirent en même temps Ronon et Héléa. Ethan, Carson, et John furent interloqués. Ils revinrent vite de leur surprise et s'expliquèrent. « Sur la Terre, nous en avons aussi, et ces armes portent le même nom »

Carson était enchanté : il s'était découvert pendant ces vacances une habileté assez redoutable au lancer de couteau, et comptait bien apprendre à maîtriser les « étoiles » le plus vite possible.

Mais ce n'était pas encore fini. Ils reçurent en plus des poteries, et des protections qui permettaient d'accrocher leurs « étoiles » aux avant-bras, et ainsi de les lancer bien plus rapidement, une fois la maîtrise de l'objet acquise.

Après de chaleureux remerciements, ils terminèrent leur repas dans une ambiance on ne peut plus détendue. La veillée se prolongea jusque tard dans la nuit et ils étaient si fatigués que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsqu'ils émergèrent – quasiment en même temps – de leurs tentes. Charin tenant à ce qu'ils prennent leur dernier repas de vacances avec elle, ils se rendirent chez elle après avoir chargé le Jumper – ce qui leur prit plus d'une demi-heure avec tout ce qu'ils avaient reçu.

Le repas se passa dans une ambiance là encore chaleureuse, mais un peu mélancolique. Ils repensaient à ce qui avait été pour tous leurs premières vacances depuis longtemps.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la tente, tous les attendaient. Pour les saluer avant leur départ. Charin disparut à l'intérieur, le temps qu'ils saluent tout le monde, et reparut peu après deux paquets dans les bras.

Elle en mit un dans les bras de chacune des deux jeunes femmes en expliquant.

« Cela sera plus pratique que des robes, pour travailler, et bien plus féminin que vos horribles uniformes »

En effet, les deux jeunes femmes avaient fini par adopter l'uniforme d'Atlantis.

Le voyage du retour se passa sans encombres, et une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous en train de déballer leurs cadeaux dans leurs quartiers.

« Teyla ? »

« Oui ? »

Héléa, un paquet dans les bras, se tenait à la porte.

« Entre. »

« Tu as ouvert le dernier cadeau de Charin ? »

« Non. » Elle joignit le geste à la parole, et l'attrapa.

Elle sourit en l'ouvrant, comprenant ce qu'il contenait : plusieurs « hauts », effectivement plus féminins que leurs t-shirts d'uniformes. Héléa lui tendit son paquet ouvert : les siens étaient sur le même modèle, mais de couleurs différentes.

« Elle pense à tout. Si nous allions étrenner nos étoiles de jet ?»

« Je te suis »

Près du gymnase, elles s'étaient aménagé avec l'accord du Dr Weir, une salle où tous pouvaient s'entraîner au lancer de couteau.

Sur le chemin, elles rattrapèrent Ronon, qui lui aussi semblait pressé de tester ses nouvelles armes.

Le Runner semblait taciturne, tout le contraire de ce qu'il avait été pendant ces quelques jours.

Pendant une heure, ils purent apprécier la légèreté et l'équilibre parfait de leurs cadeaux.

« Teyla, ils nous ont vraiment fait un superbe cadeau. Cela pourra nous être d'une grande aide. »

Le Dr Weir arriva quand ils s'amusaient un peu en visant tous les trois la même cible.

Elizabeth se dit en les regardant faire qu'il valait mieux être avec eux que contre eux. Redoutables en combat au corps à corps, ils étaient très habiles une arme à la main, quelle qu'elle soit. Il était heureux qu'ils soient dans l'équipe du Colonel Sheppard, vu sa tendance à s'attirer les problèmes. De plus, leur intelligence tactique était assez effrayante. Quoi qu'en disent les scientifiques qui les prenaient pour des guerriers sans cervelle, ces trois là étaient très intelligents.

« Bonjour vous trois ! Les vacances se sont bien passées ? »

« Très bien, Elizabeth. »

« Vous reprenez les missions de reconnaissance demain. »

« Très bien »

« Je vous verrai ce soir au mess. Et... Ronon ? »

Le Runner haussa un sourcil. « Hm ? »

« Je suis très heureuse pour vous deux. »

Il ne se retourna pas, mais Héléa vit distinctement un petit sourire en coin.

La vie reprit son cours. Carson retrouva son infirmerie, Ethan son équipe, et la flag team retrouva Rodney. Un Rodney tout heureux d'avoir pu passer des journées entières dans son labo sans devoir marcher pendant des heures, ni risquer d'être emprisonné ou dévoré vivant par des insectes inconnus.

Un soir, où Ethan et Héléa se promenaient tranquillement, ils aperçurent Ronon, seul, sur un des balcons de la cité.

« Vas-y » lui souffla Ethan. « Il a pas l'air bien. »

« Merci. Je te retrouve tout à l'heure » Elle l'embrassa.

« Ok. Je vais faire un braquage au mess. »

« A tout à l'heure »

Ils se séparèrent, et Héléa passa silencieusement sur le balcon.

« Ronon ? »

Pas de réponse.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à se retrouver juste à côté de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est John ? »

Quand le Runner baissa la tête vers elle, elle vit qu'il pleurait. Elle le prit dans ses bras, attendant qu'il se calme. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait pleurer.

Ils n'en avaient que rarement parlé, mais Héléa savait que Ronon était lui aussi sujet aux mêmes cauchemars qui hantaient ses propres nuits. Et ils étaient éprouvants. Les premières nuits qu'elle avait passées avec Ethan, elle avait fait comme si de rien n'était. Et elle s'était rendue compte ensuite que cela le blessait, qu'elle ne veuille pas partager ses souffrances avec lui. Ces années de traque faisaient partie intégrante d'eux-mêmes, quoi que l'on y fasse.

« Ils le tuaient…Devant moi… Je ne veux pas le perdre… »

Elle le laissa parler. Les mots sortaient un par un, difficilement. Patiemment, elle attendait.

« Tu devrais lui en parler… »

« Non. Il n'a pas à supporter ça. »

« Il va s'en rendre compte…À moins que tu ne comptes jamais passer la nuit entière avec lui… »

« Non, il ne saura rien. »

« Fais pas la même connerie que moi, Ron » Elle n'usait de ce diminutif que quand ils étaient seuls.

« Je ne voulais pas en parler à Ethan. Il m'y a presque forcé. Il a eu raison. Cela va t'aider à surmonter un peu tout ça… Parce que si tu continues, tu vas finir à l'infirmerie. Tu es pâle. Et tu manques de sommeil depuis que l'on est revenu du continent.»

« Elle a raison Ronon. »

La voix d'Ethan les surprit tous les deux.

Se demandant ce que faisait son amie, il était retourné à sa recherche.

« John va finir par croire que tu regrettes tes choix... Et s'éloigner. »

L'ex-Runner ne répondit pas.

« Tu viens manger un morceau avec nous ? Toi non plus tu n'as pas du avoir le temps de dîner et j'ai ramené du mess de quoi nourrir un régiment »

Il les suivit jusqu'au quartier d'Ethan, où ils se sustentèrent tranquillement. Lorsque Ronon se leva avec l'intention de retourner à ses quartiers, Ethan l'accompagna.

Les deux hommes avançaient en silence.

« Ronon. »

« Hm ? »

« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop parler, mais il vaudrait vraiment mieux pour vous deux que tu parles de tes cauchemars à John. Il est capable de comprendre, tu sais. Moi je l'ai fait. »

« Oui, mais… »

« Réfléchis-y, au moins. Et puis, si tu as envie de parler, tu sais où nous trouver Héléa et moi.»

« Ok »

Ethan retourna à ses quartiers, où Héléa l'attendait. La jeune femme pensait que peut-être Ronon parlerait plus facilement avec un homme.

« Alors ? »

« Il m'a dit qu'il y réfléchirait. »

« Mouais. Allez, viens te coucher, j'ai froid » sourit-elle.

Il se changea rapidement, et la rejoint. A peine la lumière éteinte, il sourit dans le noir en la sentant se glisser dans ses bras.

« Quoi ? J'y peux rien si je dors bien mieux comme ça » dit-elle effrontément.

« Ah, mais … c'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre. »

« Ethan ? »

« Oui mon cœur ? »

« Tu crois qu'il va parler à John ? »

« J'espère. Et j'espère qu'il va le faire bientôt, parce que son manque de forme va finir par vous poser des problèmes, lors des missions. »

Elle soupira, et se colla un peu plus encore contre lui. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, pour une nuit courte mais réparatrice.

Le lendemain, une mission d'exploration était prévue. Le MALP avait détecté une source d'énergie importante sur P3S-765. SGA-1 au complet, plus Zelenka, Lorne, Walterman et Scyler, se retrouvèrent tôt en salle de briefing.

Teyla remarqua l'état lamentable de Ronon, mais ne fit aucune remarque.

Ila passèrent la porte une heure plus tard, et le Colonel Sheppard répartit les tâches une fois de l'autre côté.

« Sergents, vous restez tous les deux ici. Surveillance de la porte. Ronon, Zelenka, Lorne, et Teyla, vous partez d'un côté. Nous, nous allons de l'autre. »

Les relevés effectués par les deux scientifiques montraient deux sources puissantes d'énergie.

John et Héléa avançaient silencieusement, suivis de Rodney qui, comme d'habitude, se plaignait.

Ils arrivaient à peine sur le site d'où émanait, d'après Rodney, l'énergie captée lorsque la radio du Colonel grésilla.

_« Colonel »_

« Oui Ronon… »

_« Notre source d'énergie, c'est une balise de détresse Wraith. Celle d'un Darth, nous venons de le trouver. »_

« Merde. Retournez vers la porte. »

_« Ok. Ronon, terminé »_

« Bon Rodney, ça vient d'où ? »

« De part ici » fit il en indiquant une direction. Il s'y précipita. Une balise de Darth active avec autant de puissance indiquait un crash très récent. Il valait mieux faire vite.

« Et merde ! » cria-t-il à son tour, surpris par sa découverte.

John et Héléa s'y précipitèrent.

Un Wraith. Mort.

« Il n'est pas là depuis longtemps… »

« Bon, on sait ce que c'était. Maintenant, on dégage. Nos amis ne vont pas tarder à débarquer et je préfèrerai être à l'abri »

Ils repartirent vers la porte, aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient.

Ils étaient presque arrivés quand ils retrouvèrent les autres, à ce moment là, le sergent Scyler les appela.

_« Colonel ? »_

« Oui »

_« Activation de la porte… »_

« A couvert les gars ! Vite ! »

Trop de précautions valaient mieux que trop peu.

Ils rejoignirent au pas de course les deux soldats.

« Des Wraiths. Quinze. Deux à côté de la porte. Les autres sont entrés dans la forêt. »

« Bon, on dézingue ces deux là et on dégage. »

Mais ils n'en eurent pas le temps. Les deux gardiens furent rapidement neutralisés par Héléa et Ronon, mais les autres surgirent de la forêt avant même que Rodney ne s'approche du DHD. Lui et Zelenka furent rabattus plutôt sèchement par les autres vers la porte, tandis qu'ils se déployaient en cercle pour faire face aux assaillants. Héléa et Teyla abattirent les cinq plus proches. Walt fut touché par un rayon paralysant avant d'avoir pu achever son adversaire direct. Scyler ne fit pas long feu non plus. En quelques minutes et pas mal de balles tirées, ils furent maîtres du champ de bataille.

Rodney s'approcha du DHD tandis que les filles comptaient les cadavres. Au moment où il allait composer le code, Héléa cria.

« Stop ! »

« Quoi ? » lança le colonel.

« Il en manque deux. »

Au même instant les buissons bougèrent derrière eux, et Ronon s'effondra.

« Ronon ! »

Les deux scientifiques plongèrent au sol.

Héléa et Teyla se retournèrent, et tandis qu'Héléa en achevait un, John et Teyla arrêtaient l'autre à coups de P90.

Le sergent Scyler, ayant évité en partie le rayon, commençait déjà à se réveiller.

« Sergent ! Vous avez bien dit quinze ? » lui demanda le Major Lorne

« Oui Major. »

« Bon. On dégage ! Rodney ! Le code ! »

Les deux scientifiques passèrent la porte en premier, suivis de Lorne qui aidait le sergent Walterman, encore à moitié abruti. Scyler partit juste après eux.

Héléa secoua la tête à l'attention de John, qui s'approchait d'un air inquiet.

« Il va falloir le porter… » Ils le relevèrent tant bien que mal, et passèrent la porte à trois, suivis de Teyla, qui fermait la marche.

Beckett attendait déjà Ronon, avec un brancard.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« L'énergie, c'était des balises de détresse Wraiths. Et nos chers amis sont arrivés au moment où on déguerpissait. Ronon a pris un rayon de plein fouet. » Commença le Colonel Sheppard.

« Scyler et Walterman ont à moitié évité ceux qui les visaient. »

« Ok. Débriefing dans une heure. » lança Elizabeth, inquiète pour ses hommes.

John accompagna Ronon à l'infirmerie, tandis qu'Héléa et Teyla partaient en direction de leurs quartiers. Elles discutaient de la mission.

« En temps normal, le Wraith n'aurait même pas eu le temps de l'ajuster. Et même, il y résiste aux stunners, non ? »

« Si. » Héléa s'en voulait.

« Il est malade ? »

« Juste fatigué. »

Teyla la regardait, se rendant compte qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Héléa secoua soudain la tête.

« Autant que je te raconte, tu pourras peut-être m'aider. »

Elle lui expliqua tout. Les cauchemars, qu'il avait réussi à occulter mais qui étaient réapparus depuis leur retour après les vacances. Son refus d'en parler à John.

« Moi aussi j'en fais. »

« Des cauchemars ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu… tu en parles à Carson ? »

« Oui. Car il se rend bien compte que j'en fait, cela n'aurait servi à rien de lui cacher. Et puis, j'ai un peu honte de le reconnaître, mais cela m'aide. »

« Y a pas de honte à avoir. Ethan m'a harcelé jusqu'à ce que je lui parle, et cela m'a aidé aussi. Notre passé fait partie intégrante de nous-mêmes, et même s'ils ne viennent pas d'ici, ils ont eux aussi leur cauchemars »

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elles étaient changées et se dirigeaient vers l'infirmerie. Heureusement que celle-ci était vide, car elles eurent à peine passé la porte qu'elle entendirent crier.

John et Ronon se disputaient, avec comme spectateur un Carson dépassé par les évènements.

Et vu la puissance vocale des deux hommes, ça allait dégénérer.

Héléa regarda Teyla, puis eut un regard significatif.

Elle siffla, de façon perçante. Ils s'arrêtèrent aussitôt.

« John dehors ! Il a besoin de repos. La scène de ménage attendra demain. »

« Héléa t'en mêles pas, je suis son supérieur et le tien aussi. »

« Si tu as des reproches à faire, à lui ou à nous, tu les feras au débriefing demain. Elizabeth l'a repoussé. »

« C'est une conversation privée ! »

« Dehors ! Quant à toi », termina-t-elle en montrant Ronon du doigt, « faut qu'on parle. »

John, comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot, partit à reculons, suivi de Teyla et Carson.

_Oh misère !_ pensa Ronon quand il vit Héléa s'installer à côté de lui.

« Ron. »

« … »

« Tu dois lui en parler … à lui ou à n'importe qui d'autre… ça peut pas continuer…En temps normal, tu l'aurais descendu, ce Wraith, avant même qu'il t'ait ajusté. »

« … »

« C'est ça ou c'est moi qui lui en parle. »

« Je te laisse méditer, demain après le briefing si tu ne lui as pas parlé, je le fais. »

« … »

Héléa se leva, comme pour partir, quand soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

« A moins que… peut-être est-ce ce que tu veux… que ce soit moi qui lui en parle »

Ronon détourna le regard.

Héléa se rassit en secouant la tête.

« Ron, ron, ron. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? Tu veux que je lui parle ? »

« … »

« Regarde moi Ron. »

Pas de réponse.

« Ok, je te laisse te reposer. Je vais lui parler avec Teyla, ce soir. »

Et elle sortit de l'infirmerie. Elle passa par le bureau de Carson récupérer Teyla. Elle avait besoin d'elle. Près tout, l'athosienne connaissait John depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle-même.

Elle le trouvèrent dans une partie reculée de la cité, où il courait généralement avec Ronon. Visiblement, il avait besoin de se défouler.

« John ! »

Il les ignora.

« John ! » l'appelèrent-elles de concert.

Toujours pas de réponse.

« Aux grands maux les grands remèdes » lança Teyla. Elle se rendit jusqu'au bureau d'Elizabeth, à laquelle elle demanda d'appeler John à la radio sous un prétexte plus ou moins fallacieux. Celle-ci ne posa pas de questions, se doutant qu'elle recevrait des explications en temps voulu, et ne mit aucune condition.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de briefing, Elizabeth était seule, assise à sa place habituelle. Il flaira le coup fourré en voyant Teyla et Héléa entrer à sa suite et fermer la porte.

« John, elles voulaient vous parler. »

« Mais comme vous refusiez de nous écouter… »

« Stop ! Je m'en vais. »

« John, vous restez là. C'est un ordre. » Intervint Elizabeth.

Le colonel se renfrogna et se rassit.

La discussion dura longtemps. Elizabeth, silencieuse, y avait assisté. Mais John finit par accepter que Ronon n'ait pas voulu lui parler de ses cauchemars et par comprendre.

En sortant, elles se rendirent à l'infirmerie, suivies de John. Il s'assit à côté du lit, prit la main de Ronon et commença à parler. Les deux femmes s'éclipsèrent silencieusement, pour aller retrouver leurs compagnons respectifs.

John parla longtemps.

« Pardon. J'aurais du comprendre que tu n'allais pas bien »

Il sentit une pression sur sa main. Ronon, réveillé, l'écoutait.

« Depuis combien de temps tu m'écoutes me ridiculiser ? »

« Un bon quart d'heure. »

« … »

« Je crois que j'ai aussi des excuses à te faire. Héléa m'a répété de t'en parler, mais… »

« Chuut. »

« Je crois qu'il faudra que l'on parle plus à l'avenir. »

John sourit et se leva.

« Tu as besoin de dormir. A demain ! »

Ronon l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser avant de le laisser partir à regret.

Les jours passaient. Ronon s'était vite rétabli, et les missions avaient repris. Les trois couples passaient souvent la soirée ensemble. Durant ces moments-là, John et Ronon n'avaient plus besoin de se cacher. Cependant, cette discrétion obligatoire commençait à leur peser. A tous les six. Pour Carson et Ethan, aucun souci car Teyla et Héléa n'étaient pas militaires. Pour John, le « Don't Ask don't tell » restait omniprésent, et si Ronon aurait voulu ne plus avoir à se cacher, il redoutait plus que tout de devoir se séparer de John.

Ils jouaient joyeusement au billard, boissons à la main, quand Elizabeth arriva, main dans la main avec … Rodney !

« Pouvons-nous nous joindre à vous ? »

« Bien sur » dirent en chœur Héléa et Teyla, vite remises de leur surprise. « Nous terminons juste cette partie. »

Héléa et Teyla, qui jouaient contre John et Ronon, perdirent la partie. Rodney manqua se décrocher la mâchoire en voyant Ronon attraper John par le bras pour l'embrasser.

Les jeune femmes éclatèrent de rire, et allèrent embrasser leurs amoureux respectifs. Là encore, il fut surpris.

« Dites donc, vous en avez encore beaucoup de choses comme ça à nous cacher ? » lança Rodney.

« Euh, Rodney, on en a autant à votre encontre… »

« Oui c'est vrai… »

Ils commencèrent une autre partie, puis allèrent s'asseoir. Ils devisaient gaiement, quand Elizabeth lança à brûle pourpoint :

« Ca ne vous gêne pas, de vous cacher ? »

Ils se regardèrent tous les six, puis Teyla répondit. « Si »

« Mais nous n'avons pas le choix » enchaîna John.

« Ah ? Et pourquoi » lança Rodney.

« Le don't ask don't tell vous connaissez, Rodney ? »

Le scientifique ne répondit pas, mais il avait un étrange sourire au lèvre, celui qui disait « J'ai compris ! »

Rodney avait enfin compris pourquoi Elizabeth avait surligné l'annulation de cette loi dans le bulletin que le général Landry lui envoyait à chaque rapport de mission. Il regarda Elizabeth, qui sourit aux deux hommes.

« John ? J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous. »

« Ah ? J'ai une promotion ? »

« Non. Quand je disais bonne, c'est pour vous deux. »

« Ah ? »

« Oui. Vous savez, cette fameuse loi qui avait instauré le _Don't ask, don't tell_... »

« Oui ? »

« Elle a été annulée ? » interrompit Ethan.

Elizabeth hocha la tête.

« Si c'est une blague elle est pas drôle, Liz » avertit John

« Ce n'est pas une blague… »

« Yeepeee » lancèrent Héléa et Teyla. Et les deux femmes d'entraîner le couple dans une danse de la victoire, danse auquel se joignirent les quatre autres. Quiconque serait entré à ce moment là se serait immanquablement demandé ce qui passait par la tête des huit personnes qui étaient là.

Ronon était heureux, ce soir là en se couchant. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait éclater tellement il débordait de joie. Regardant son amour s'endormir dans ses bras, il se disait qu'il avait enfin trouvé le bonheur, et qu'il ne comptait pas le laisser s'échapper.

Liz, Teyla et Héléa s'étaient retrouvées tôt le lendemain matin. Elles avaient convenu de se montrer en couple aujourd'hui. Nageant ensemble comme souvent, elles discutaient de la meilleure manière.

« Il n'y a pas de bonne manière. Ceux qui ne seront pas contents regarderont ailleurs, et puis voilà… » lança Héléa , ce jour-là d'humeur fonceuse.

Les deux autres rirent, mais acquiescèrent.

Elles se rendirent au mess, où elles devaient retrouver les cinq hommes. En arrivant, Teyla vit que John manquait à l'appel. Elle s'éclipsa pour aller le chercher, tandis que les deux autres allaient chercher leur plateau pour s'installer tranquillement, non sans saluer Ethan et Rodney de façon plus… approfondie.

Lorsque John et Teyla arrivèrent, le cœur de Ronon battait à tout rompre. L'ex-Runner sentait confusément que le moment qu'il attendait était arrivé. Les plateaux dans les mains, ils s'approchèrent et les déposèrent. John regarda Teyla, qui lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement, avant de s'approcher de Carson pour l'embrasser. John s'assit à côté d'un Ronon un peu déçu. Mais cette déception s'estompa vite lorsque le militaire lui prit la main, avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent ils furent surpris. Toutes les personnes présentes dans le mess applaudissaient. Cela leur fit chaud au cœur, à tous.

Les six étaient heureux que la relation de leurs deux amis soit si bien acceptée et levèrent le pouce, en signe de victoire.

Quand les applaudissements se calmèrent avant de cesser, ils furent intrigués de voir Waltermann et Zelenka se lever pour s'approcher.

« Juste un petit mot. Nous avons tous ici vécu pas mal de malheurs depuis que nous sommes là » commença Walt.

«Et le bonheur que nous avons sous les yeux nous réjouit tous »

La plupart des personnes présentes, scientifiques ou militaires, opinèrent du bonnet.

« Pour faire court, félicitations. Nous sommes heureux pour vous »

« Pour vous tous » appuya Zelenka en regardant John et Ronon.

Ce jour-là marqua un tournant dans l'histoire d'Atlantis. Personne ne fit aucune remarque à John et Ronon. Et les couples se montrèrent plus souvent dans Atlantis par la suite. La vie n'en fut pas plus facile, mais les relations sous-jacentes qui existaient déjà, si. Tous étaient plus heureux, et personne ne s'en porta plus mal.

_J'espère que cela vous a plu. Si vous avez d'autres idées de Sheppdex n'hésitez pas, je me ferais un plaisir de les écrire (ou au moins d'essayer)_


End file.
